


Help Me

by Wolfstar4evr



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: After Sam lets Lucifer free, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Not Sastiel, Suicidal Sam, Worried Castiel, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has left Sam to do some research of his own, leaving his little brother on his own for a bit too long. Sam begins to fall into a pit of depression, over thinking and analysing the mistakes he has made and is so desperately trying to fix. It gets too much for the younger Winchester, and when Castiel shows up looking for Dean, he asks the angel to put an end to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me

It was all his fault. All of this. Everything. All the deaths, all the illnesses and plagues, all of it. It was all his fault. The end of the world is his fault. Dean must hate him. They all must. They must.

He can't get the moment he told Bobby out of his mind. Somewhere in his heart he knows it was a demon, he knows it wasn't the man he would have gladly called father all his life, but right now all he can see is one of the people he loves most in the world told him to never speak to him again. 

Sam thinks that Dean isn't coming back. He's been gone for hours. He took the Impala with him. Of course his brother isn't coming back. Why would he want to come back to his vampire, blood-sucking, evil little brother. Oh God. Oh God. He's pushed everyone away and now everyone hates him. How could this happen? Well, he knows how it happened. He started the apocalypse. He ended the world. 

A flap of wings draws his attention. Looking up from his position on the floor, he sees Castiel standing over him. The angel appears to be looking at something else in the room, but it doesn't phase the younger Winchester. It's only natural that Cas, and Angel of The Lord wouldn't be able to look at him. 

"Cas," He whimpers, leaning forward slightly. The angel looks down at him in surprise. Sam barely notices. "Help me. You have to help me." 

"I can not-" The angel begins, and Sam shakes his head. 

"Please!" He cries, no longer noticing the tears as they streak down his face. He begins crawling to the angel, reaching out to touch him but at the last second closing his hand into a fist and slamming it against the carpet. "Please, please. You have to end it. You have to kill me. Everyone will be better off if I'm dead. Everyone. Please."

Cas looks over at whatever he was looking at before again, but Sam barely notices. He curls in on himself at the angel's feet, sobbing. After a moment he looks back up into those blue eyes that he swears hold hatred for him. He doesn't know he's wrong. He doesn't know that the angel is actually scared, and very, very worried. "You have to do it for Dean," He says suddenly, causing Castiel to look down at him with more shock than before. "He'll be better off knowing I'm gone. He has you now, and I know he hates me anyway. I know he'll feel better knowing that I'm not here anymore. Please, Cas, please. There's nothing left for me to do except this. There are loads of hunters out there who'll want me dead, and pretty soon the whole world will too. This is all I can do for them, please Cas end it." The angel does nothing, and he glances off into the room again before looking back down at Sam and crouching down. The boy doesn't even notice the movement, he just carries on talking. "I'm the boy with the demon blood, remember? That's all I am. That's all I'll ever be, and you know it. There's a stain on my soul that can't be reversed. Please, Cas, please. Help me." 

The angel finally nods, reaching out a hand to Sam's forehead. "I'll help you," He whispers, and with one touch, the younger Winchester was asleep. Standing, Castiel once again looks over to Dean, who is seating on the bed closest to the door, hands trembling. 

"Is he-"

"Sleeping." Castiel hesitates. "What happened?"

Dean shakes his head. "I don't know. I came back, and he was on the floor crying. I went to him. I tried to get his attention but he was completely blind to me. He kept mumbling about how I wasn't coming back, and how he deserves to die and everything is his fault. I kept trying to get his attention but after a couple of hours I decided to call you. I didn't know what else to do." 

The angel nods and looks down at the sleeping form in front of him. "He is right," He says after a moment, causing Dean to grit his teeth. 

"What?" 

"He is right," Cas repeats, looking up at Dean. "There's a stain on his soul that can't ever be cleansed." 

"So that's it then?" Dean seethes. "He's just gonna die without redemption? Without peace? Is that all you bastards see? The stains on our souls we know we have but really don't want?" 

Castiel shakes his head. "God will offer redemption to anyone he thinks deserves it. Considering how much guilt your brother feels, the amount that is blackening his soul, I don't see why my Father wouldn't offer him that." 

Dean slumps tiredly against the head board. None of the conversation really registered. He's just glad Sammy's okay. For now, at least. "I was so scared, Cas," He admits. "It was so awful. I had to hide all the guns cause I thought he was gonna shoot himself. He didn't know I was here. I couldn't..." 

"Ssshh," The angel says, stepping over to the bed. "I can help." 

And with one touch, darkness enguls Dean's world, and ends his pain. For now, at least.


End file.
